Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus which processes a video signal to be displayed as an image and a control method thereof. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus which can recognize a user voice command and perform a function or operation corresponding to the voice command, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A related art image processing apparatus processes a video signal/video data received from an exterior through various imaging processes. The related art image processing apparatus displays the processed video signal as an image on its own display panel, or outputs the processed video signal to a separate display apparatus so that the processed video signal can be displayed as an image on the display apparatus having a panel. In other words, the related art image processing apparatus may include a panel capable of displaying an image, or may not include the panel as long as the related art image processing apparatus can process the video signal. An example of the former case is a television (TV). Further, an example of the latter case is a set-top box.
With technological development, various functions of the related art image processing apparatus have continuously been added and extended. In terms of the related art image processing apparatus, there have been proposed various structures or methods for inputting a command reflecting a user intention to the image processing apparatus. For example, in the related art, when a user presses a key/button on the remote controller, the remote controller wirelessly transmits a control signal to the image processing apparatus so that an operation desired by a user can be performed. However, various configurations for reflecting a user intention to control the image processing apparatus have been proposed in such a manner that the image processing apparatus senses and analyzes a user motion, utterance, etc., and performs a corresponding operation.